


Bad Guy

by misacherry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Boyfriends, Greg House Being an Asshole, House being cocky as always, How Do I Tag, M/M, Office, Past Drug Addiction, Wilson falling in love again and again, maybe husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misacherry/pseuds/misacherry
Summary: House always knows how to get on Wilson’s nerve, and he never fails.





	Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Not referring to the song, it could be, but it’s not.

_Wilson opened his office door to find House sitting on the table and the picture frame knocked over._

“Get out.”

“That’s not how you treat a guest, Jimmy boy!”

“Your table is just a few Vicodins away.”

“I’m clean, remember?”

“I have a lot of patients to get to.”

“And so you shall go.”

“I need to fix some papers, so get off the table.”

“Not gonna do that.”

“Gregory House!”

“Unless you give daddy a big kiss.”

“I’m not going to kiss you!”

“Awwww.”

“Just get off the fucking table House.”

“You’re no fun you know.”

“And now I’m the bad guy.”

“Don’t worry,”

_ House hopped off the table, grabbed his cane, made his way to the door and gave Wilson a kiss on his right cheek. _

“I like bad guys.”

* * *

“Oh and by the way, I think I broke your chair.”

“HOUSE!”


End file.
